


The Stud of Liberty Avenue Is Back

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Can Justin give Brian the best Christmas present ever?





	The Stud of Liberty Avenue Is Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Buebirdgrl79 and Hynerianprincess for beta. This was originally written for the QAF Christmas/New Years challenge on QAFChallenge   


* * *

The Stud of Liberty Avenue is Back

**Thanksgiving 2001**

Justin slid up Brian's body, kissing his chest and neck as he reached his mouth, deeply kissing the older man. Slipping his tongue in, he shared Brian's essence with him and Brian moaned his pleasure.

"Morning," Justin said as he broke the kiss, his megawatt smile shining brightly in the glow of the neon light.

"Umm. You can wake me up like that anytime. Of course, you always were a natural." A wave of passion coursed through his body. The trick that became more. He wondered just how that happened. But now wasn't the time for introspective thinking, right now he wanted to fuck Justin into the mattress. 

Brian flipped Justin over moving down his body to reciprocate. He enjoyed the feel of the smooth chest, unmarked by hair. Even though Justin was young and he'd had the man too many times to count, he was a fantastic lay, one that Brian returned to despite his rules. Justin felt like home, something he would never tell him and a fact he felt uncomfortable putting into thoughts much less words. Brian didn't want to think anymore when he had the young man laid out for him as a feast. He was hungry for his touch and the feel of his dick in Justin's tight ass was a perfect way to start his day. 

Stopping at Justin's nipples, he kissed and sucked at each one, feeling them harden under his attention. Nipples were one of his favorite body parts, but most tricks concentrated on his infamous nine and half inch cock. Of course he loved having his dick sucked, what man didn't, but sometimes he liked to enjoy the build up and with Justin he knew he could have both. Spending a few minutes with each nipple, he felt Justin's hands on his head, silently pushing him toward his own jutting cock. Brian complied with the silent request, sliding further down, but was jarred by the ringing phone.

"Fuck," he said as he looked at the clock on the night stand. "Who the hell calls at 9:00 in the morning?"

"You better answer it. It might be important."

"Not as important as what I was getting ready to do."

"This better be good," he yelled in the phone.

"Yes, I am busy so make it quick."

"Yeah. Sure. I can take Gus on Friday night. Yeah. Okay whatever."

Brian hung up the phone, leaning toward Justin.

"Was that Lindsay? Everything okay?"

"Lindsay forgot she had something to do at the GLC on Friday afternoon and Mel's got some doctor's appointment. She wanted me to take Gus." Brian kissed Justin's belly button as he savored the taste of his skin. "Couldn't they wait till a decent hour to call?"

"Bri, Gus is up at 6:00am. You know that. For them, this is the middle of the morning."

"Let's not spend our time talking about the munchers. I said I would do it. Now where was I?" Brian grinned as he began to kiss his way down Justin's torso to Justin's cock, licking his lips in anticipation of the savory treat.

Brian swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip, savoring the taste that was Justin. He tasted like erotic spice and smelled like musk. Justin's smell alone could make his dick stand at attention, but he would never tell him that piece of valuable information. Placing his tongue into the slit, he tasted a little precum. Being eighteen had some definite advantages, one being his ability to shoot with little foreplay. The disadvantage of that being was sometimes he was impatient, wanting Brian to stop his playing and get on with the main event. Today Brian wanted to play and Justin was going to get a nice lesson in patience. After all, he still had to teach the twink how to be the best homosexual he could be. 

Brian sucked the precum from Justin's slit, savoring its slight tangy taste. Justin tasted different depending on what he'd eaten. Since he was an eating machine, Brian never knew what he would taste like. He always had the same tangy taste, but sometimes it was over laid with saltiness and other times it was sweet. If Justin had been at the bars, drinking and enjoying some of Brian's alphabet soup, he tasted saltier whereas he was sweet when he worked at the diner or came directly from school. Brian was amazed that he knew so much about the twat's taste, just another example how Justin got under his radar. They'd been to the bars last night, but Justin only drank a few shots. Brian could taste the residual Beam in the precome. The taste of the gods he thought as he lapped the sweet nectar. He felt Justin's hands on his head, gently pushing him to provide more stimulation. Ignoring the man, he twirled his tongue around the sensitive slit, sucking more of the precome into his mouth. He lapped at the vein on the underside of the cock, and then returned to the head for additional sucking. Justin was moaning and it spurred Brian on.

Moving down the thick shaft he opened his mouth sucking in his ball, his hand grabbing Justin's shaft, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head. Swirling his tongue over the ball, he sucked happily for several minutes. Letting go of the ball in his mouth, he sucked in its twin repeating his ministrations. Justin was arching his back, grabbing at the sheets. Brian wasn't ready to stop playing, ignoring Justin's request to fuck him. Instead Brian let the ball out of his mouth, moving his tongue to Justin's perineum. He flattened his tongue, taking giant swipes across the very sensitive area.

He stopped rubbing Justin's cock head, not wanting him to come, and Justin let out a moan, "Briannnnn." Justin replaced Brian's hand with his own, but it was knocked away by Brian.

"Uhh, Uhh, Sunshine. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Brian continued his tongue bath, moving his tongue to Justin's quivering hole. Ghosting his fingers across the perineum as he wet the entrance to Justin's body had Justin opening his legs for easier access.

Grabbing the lube, Brian placed one finger in the tight passage. 'The prize", he thought for his efforts. Scissoring his finger, he made the opening looser and then placed a second then a third into the young man. 

"Now Brian. I can't wait," Justin said as he again attempted to grab his cock.

Brian withdrew his fingers, and then returned to Justin's cock, swallowing the sensitive organ. After a few licks, he kissed his way up to Justin's mouth as he ground his hard erection against Justin's. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian's waist trying to gain the needed friction. Brian stopped kissing Justin, grabbing the condom from the bowl. Pushing Justin's legs down, he handed him the condom and Justin quickly opened the package, rolling it on Brian.

Brian positioned himself at Justin's hole, pushing in a little at a time. When he was fully sheathed, he waited for Justin to move, signaling his readiness. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian, pushing up to meet his thrusts. Brian had tortured him long enough. Thrusting into the tight channel, he enjoyed the friction on his cock. Justin was pushing up quickly, signaling his increased fervor. Brian grabbed Justin's cock pulling it to match their efforts. 

"Briannnnnn," Justin shouted as he released his come, coating Brian's fingers.

Brian followed shortly afterwards, filling the condom with his own juice.

"Good morning to you too," Brian said as he lay on the pillow, closing his eyes.

Justin glanced at the clock. "We can't go back to sleep. We've got to be at Deb's for Thanksgiving by 11:30. There's no time."

"There's always time, Sunshine. You know she won't run out of food. All day we'll sit around eating ourselves to death and then I'll have to go work out an extra five hours the next day to make up for it."

"You won't work out for five hours and you know you'll eat like a bird." Justin laughed at Brian. "It's my first Thanksgiving with everyone. I haven't seen Gus since Halloween and I'm sure he's grown."

Brian sighed as he got out of bed. "I don't want to listen to your stomach growl. Let's go shower."

They went to the bathroom and Brian turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to the warmth that Justin liked. Pouring the shampoo into his hands, he washed Justin's hair. Justin moaned his appreciation. Brian couldn't keep his hands off his young lover and he found them traveling down his chest and stomach, caressing the smooth skin. Unconsciously, Justin leaned back into Brian's chest. He felt the familiar cock rubbing against his crack. Brian grabbed the lube and condom he kept on the shelf, sheathing his cock. 

"Ready?" he asked, hoping Justin would forget his earlier need to shower quickly.

"Always," Justin said as leaned against the tile, providing easy access to his tight hole. 

Brian prepared him with his fingers, enjoying the silky feel of Justin's channel. Brian waited for Justin to push against his fingers, signaling his readiness and was not surprised that the young man was ready shortly after he began. Removing his fingers, he replaced them with his cock. 

Justin gasped at the intrusion, but quickly pushed back already wanting more. Brian angled his cock to hit Justin's prostate with every thrust and he quickly had him at the brink.

"Faster Brian," Justin said as he grabbed his cock.

Soon, Brian felt Justin's spasming hole around his cock and he quickly filled the condom with his own release. 

"We need to hurry, Brian,' Justin said as he turned toward the spray to wash away the come. "Deb will be mad."

"Slow down. She doesn't really expect us on time. She's known me since I was fourteen."

"I know. I've heard it often enough from Michael," Justin said as he grabbed the soap to wash Brian. 

They finished their shower and dressed to go to Debbie's. 

Walking into Debbie's they were assaulted by the gaudy decorations the woman always used to accent her home. A banner announcing Thanksgiving hung on the wall. A giant accordion fan turkey sat on top of the television and there were ceramic turkey statuettes on the coffee table. 

"Look who arrived? I said 11:30, asshole not 12:15," Debbie said as she gave Justin one of her famous oxygen depriving hugs. 

"We were busy," Brian said as he smiled at Deb.

"Busy my ass,' Debbie said. 

"More like his," Brian said tongue in cheek.

"I don't want to hear this," Michael said. 

"Everybody sit down. The food is getting cold," Debbie announced to the room at large. 

"Okay, Deb, we're sitting. Come on, Sunshine. Sit down. I heard your stomach growling the whole ride here." Brian motioned the blond to the table. He eyed the pilgrim themed tablecloth and the cornucopia centerpiece, amazed at the amount of items a person could buy that were so garish.

"Ma, where's Uncle Vic?"

"He had to get something from his room. He'll be down in a minute." Debbie placed a platter of cranberries on the table. "Girls, I've put the high chair at the end for you and Gus. Why don't you get him settled?"

Melanie picked up the toddler as he looked at the large crowd. "Dada, Dada," he called out.

"Right here, Sonny boy," Brian said as he patted Gus. He was amazed what he felt for the young boy. He would have never believed he liked being a father and of course, he would never admit it to anyone either.

"Before we eat, I want us to say what we're thankful for. After all this is a special year and Sunshine is joining us for the first time."

"Do we have to?" Michael whined. "I'm hungry. We're thankful that you made Thanksgiving dinner. Isn't that enough?"

Debbie swatted Michael on the back of his head. "No. I want everyone to say what they are thankful for and then you can eat. It won't take long and you should express your thanks. I'll start since no one else is volunteering." She looked around the table at her 'family'. "I'm thankful for all my boys and 'girls' joining me for the holiday. See that wasn't so hard. Your turn, Michael."

"Okay. I'm thankful to be back in the Pitts."

Brian silently agreed. He didn't like the good "doctor" and was glad Michael had returned to his real family.

"I'm thankful for Gus and Melanie," Lindsay said as she leaned over to give Melanie a quick kiss.

"I'm thankful for Gus and Lindsay," Melanie said as she repeated the kiss.

Brian inwardly groaned. He didn't like Melanie and hated that she was helping raise his son. Not that he wanted to raise Gus, but she was… He couldn't quite bring to mind the perfect word to describe the women, but knew it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Well, I'm thankful that I'm not living in Hazlehurst," Emmett said, with a wave of his hand in the air.

"I'm thankful for my web site and that I finally found something that I truly love," Ted said.

Brian thought the web site was an interesting venture, using Ted's obsession with porn to make a living. He thought Ted might make something of his life after all, not that he was interested in Ted's life or lack there of.

"I'm thankful for my health," Vic said. Debbie leaned over and hugged him. 

Brian silently agreed to that statement. Vic was more of a father to him than his own had been and he enjoyed many "talks" with the older man as he was growing up. He was glad the man was surviving the illness that ravaged his body. 

"Me too," she agreed. Looking at the last two people at the table, Deb said, "What about you, Sunshine? What are you thankful for?"

Justin said, "Umm, I'm thankful to not have to go to St. James everyday."

Brian looked at Justin, seeing the hesitation there. Not attending St. James everyday had more to do with the knowledge that he didn't have to see his attacker every day, didn't have to wonder what harassment he would have to endure. He knew Justin could have said much more, but wouldn't for many reasons. 

"Brian," Debbie said.

Brian looked thoughtful for a few moments, and then said, I'm thankful Justin's joining us for Thanksgiving. Now let's cut all this Lesbian talk and eat. I have to hit Babylon before it gets too late. They're having a Cock of the Walk contest and I don't want to miss any of the contestants."

"Watch your language," Bri. Remember Gus is here," Lindsay reminded him. 

"Linds, he can't even talk yet." Brian looked at Gus and said, "Right Sonny Boy."

They ate their meal, enjoying their own version of family gatherings. After the meal they helped Debbie clear the table and started cleaning up.

After the food was put away and the furniture returned to its original place, she said, "Go. I know you're all dying to go to Babylon and watch the contest."

"Ma, you sure?"

"Yes," she said as he yawned. "Now get out of here," she said as she opened the door for the men. 

Everyone kissed Debbie goodbye and went to their cars.

"Brian, I'm heading home," Justin said as finished his Beam.

"The night is young, Sunshine."

"I know that, but… well… I," Justin said as he tried to put into words his continued unease in large crowds."

"Okay. We'll leave. Let's get our coats. It snowed this morning and it'll freeze your balls off out there and I have plans for them."

"You stay. Don't leave because of me."

"Babylon will still be here tomorrow night; however, a certain young twink is going to be in my bed tonight," Brian said as he kissed Justin. Brian quickly finished his drink and gave the coat checker his stub for their coats.

Justin laid his head on the back of the seat as Brian drove them home. Opening his eyes in the garage, he yawned. 

"Guess I'm more tired then I thought. I'm going to take a shower. I have to work at the diner in the morning," Justin said as he peeled his clothes off.

Brian went into the bathroom, turning on the water and adjusting it to the right temperature. They stepped in to the spray. Brian poured shampoo into his hands and massaged it into Justin's scalp. Justin leaned into Brian's chest as he enjoyed the attention.

"Mmm, that feels good."

"Of course, it does. Now step back so you can rinse it out."

Despite his fatigue, Justin leaned over to kiss Brian and Brian opened his mouth, returning the kiss. Justin was thankful for so many things, but knew that he could never voice them in Brian's presence. 

He turned toward Brian, stroking his sides. He felt the hard cock jut against his belly, imagining it sliding into his tight channel. Grabbing Brian's cock, he thumbed the slit, feeling the precum drip out, despite the water cascading over them. Justin slid down to his knees, engulfing Brian with his hot mouth. His tongue worked his shaft, sucking, licking and twirling in rapid succession. Brian placed his hands on Justin's head, encouraging the youth. Justin fondled his balls, gently rolling them in his hand. He moved his other hand to Brian's perineum stroking the sensitive area. Using the lube they kept in the shower, Justin slowing circled Brian's hole, pushing a finger into the opening. 

"Ummm," Brian responded to the intrusion. 

Justin worked his finger in and out of the hole as he continued to suck and lick Brian's dick. He felt the tell- tale tightening of his scrotum and increased hardening of his shaft, announcing Brian's impending orgasm. 

"Yes. Oh,Yes," Brian chanted. "Justinnnn" He came down Justin's throat and Justin swallowed as much of Brian's come as he could. 

Justin rose from his knees, kissing Brian, sharing his taste with him. Brian turned Justin toward the wall of the shower, grabbing the condom and lube from the shelf. He quickly sheathed himself, lubing Justin quickly. When he felt Justin was suitable prepared, he entered Justin in a slow slide.

"Ohhh," Justin said as he was filled with his lover's cock. 

Brian slid in and out of the tight hole. Justin pushed back faster and Brian increased his pace, hitting Justin's prostate with ever thrust. Brian grabbed Justin's cock, stroking it in time to his thrusts, soon feeling Justin's come flow through his fingers as his muscles squeezed his cock.

"That's what I'm thankful for, Sunshine. Your sweet ass," Brian whispered as he kissed Justin's neck.

They quickly rinsed off and climbed into the bed.

"Thanks," Justin said as he turned out the light.

"For what?"

"For saving my life and for letting me stay here."

"Justin," Brian said softly as he kissed him lightly on the lips. "No apologies, No regrets. I don't do things I don't want to. Remember that."

"So you meant what you said at Deb's? You're thankful that I'm here."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Now, it's late and you've got an early shift at the diner."

**Thanksgiving 2004**

"It's been a hard year, and I'm glad we're all here together. Let's keep up the tradition, and say what we're thankful for," Deb said to the "family" gathered at the table. 

"Ma? Do we really need that sentimental crap? We're here."

Debbie slapped Michael on the head and turned to the table, "Yes, we need that sentimental crap. I'll start since you're all foaming at the mouth to talk." Debbie picked up her glass, raising it in front of her. "I'm thankful that we're here celebrating together."

"Okay. I'm thankful for the success of Rage and for having Hunter and Ben in my life."

"I'm thankful for my health and Michael and Hunter," Ben said.

"I'm thankful that I don't have to live with my cunt mother," Hunter said.

"Hunter, don't talk like that," Debbie said. "She's your mother."

"Not really. I'm just her way to make money."

"Enough. We're here celebrating. Let's not talk about the bad stuff."

Justin thought Michael and Ben made a nice couple. Since Ben came on the scene, it seemed that Michael had put his hero worship of Brian behind him. He knew that Michael had always wanted him and Brian to be together, but it appeared that Michael was very happy with Ben and had relinquished most of those fantasies. Hunter was forever making passes at Brian, but Justin was secure enough to know that Hunter was one trick Brian would never have. 

"I'm thankful for Gus and our new baby," Lindsay said as she kissed Gus.

"I'm thankful for Gus and our new baby," Melanie repeated both the thought and the kiss.

He was happy for them, but sad for Brian. Michael didn't have to give up his parental rights and it still grated on Justin that Brian had given them up. He knew Gus loved his Dada and Brian definitely loved his Sonny boy. 

"I'm thankful for my catering business," Emmett said as he clapped his hands and grinned.

A loud groan came from Brian, but no one commented.

Emmett was always there for him and Justin was thankful that Emmett now had some great prospects in his life.

"I'm thankful for my sobriety," Ted said.

"Me too," Deb agreed. Looking at the last two people at the table, Deb said, "What about you, Sunshine? What are you thankful for?"

Justin said, "I'm thankful that Brian is okay."

"Brian," Debbie said.

Brian took a moment before answering. "I'm thankful for Kinnetik. Now let's cut all this Lesbian talk and eat. I have to hit Babylon before it gets too late. They're having a Cock of the Walk contest and I don't want to miss any of the contestants."

Justin silently added his personal thanks. He was thankful they were still together, despite the Stockwell mess and the cancer. He was still angry that Brian had tried to push him away, thinking that he wouldn't want him if he wasn't perfect. He hoped one day Brian would accept that Justin loved him for more then his money or his performance in bed. He knew he could never say that out loud, but still hoped that one day, Brian would acknowledge what they had together. 

Dinner was filled with many conversations along with the intermittent crying or cooing of Jenny Rebecca. After everyone was finished, Emmett stood up from the table, grabbing the ham and taking it back to the kitchen. Everyone else followed suit and with the table was cleared in five minutes. Justin and Emmett put the furniture back in order as Brian stepped outside for a smoke. Ben and Michael were assisting Debbie in the kitchen with the dishes, while Hunter followed Brian outside. Melanie took Jenny Rebecca upstairs to change her while Lindsay played with Gus and his latest robot. 

After the last pot was dry, Debbie said, "Get out. Take your son and go home. I have an early shift at the diner."

"You sure, ma. We could…"

"Go. You're getting in my hair and I know you want to go to Babylon. Enjoy."

She opened the door and let all her "family" out. 

___________________

"Justin, ready to go?" 

Looking at his lover, he saw how tired Brian was, his eyes didn't shine like usual and he had dark circles under them, something unusual for Brian. Justin knew Brian had beaten the cancer, but still fought fatigue, despite his denial. An early night would do both of them good. He had a project to finish and he could work on it early in the morning if they left now. 

"Sure. Let me go get our coats."

"Okay."

Brian drove them home, parking the Corvette in the garage. 

"I'm taking a shower. Join me?" Brian said as he undressed. Justin followed him, turning on the water, adjusting the temperature. Brian poured the shampoo into his hands, sudsing Justin's hair. Justin enjoyed Brian's caress and savored the touch. Justin knew that Brian didn't understand his insistence on helping when he had cancer, but he was thankful that Brian had allowed it. Justin had helped him many times and knew that Brian would be far worse without his assistance.

Justin's proud cock pressed against Brian's body, but Brian's cock refused to get hard. He kissed Justin, and then bent down kissing Justin's chest. He stopped at the dusky nipple and sucked hard, quickly bringing it to a point while he gently twisted the other nipple into hardness as well. Justin moaned at the activity and Brian smiled. He made his way down to Justin's jutting cock, kissing his abs and belly button along the way. Engulfing the hard organ he kissed, licked, swirled, and sucked it. Slipping a finger into Justin's hole, he massaged his prostate as he wrapped his hand around his cock. Milking the organ, he smiled as Justin came on his fingers. He turned Justin around, letting the water wash away his come as he kissed the young man.

"Mmm," Justin said. "I wish I could reciprocate."

Brian put his finger on Justin's mouth, silencing him. "Let's dry off. The water's getting cold."

They dried off and got into bed.

"Brian, Don't you find it funny how Deb has us do that Thanksgiving thing."

"Not really. Deb's a romantic. Have you ever see those old movies she watches?"

"You watch old movies too."

"Watch it. They are classics."

"I remember our first Thanksgiving after the bashing. You made me so happy telling me you were glad that I survived," Justin said as he kissed Brian on the lips. "Now the tables are turned. I'm glad you survived."

"What good is it that I survived? I'm a eunuch.'

"The doctors said it was temporary. You're still healing. Just wait, by Christmas, you'll be fucking your way through Babylon again." 

"Still can't understand why you're here," Brian said as he lit a cigarette. "I can't even fuck you."

"Brian, I'm here because I want to be. Now shut up and go to sleep," Justin said as he grabbed the cigarette, took a drag and then stubbed it out.

Christmas was only a few weeks away. Justin respected Brian's dislike of the holiday, choosing to decorate the diner and his mom's condo, rather than argue with Brian about decorating the loft. He helped Mikey and Ben put up a Christmas tree. Emmett had gone all out with his decorations, even though he lived with Debbie. Justin spent time with Emmett just to enjoy the bright lights. 

One evening Emmett and Justin were sitting by the small fire at Debbie's, watching the twinkling lights from her tree. 

"Baby, what are you getting Brian for Christmas?" Emmett asked as took a sip of his hot Toddy. 

"I don't know, Em. I can't afford anything really nice and besides he can buy anything he wants." 

"True, but it's the thought that counts. Don't you think there's anything he wants?"

"Oh, there's something he wants alright, but it's not anything I can buy." Justin thought the perfect present would be a nice hard on and a good fuck, but he knew that Brian would kill him if he shared that piece of knowledge. They still went to Babylon, but only occasionally and thankfully the gang never commented on the lack of trips to the back room. Justin couldn't talk about that with anyone, especially not Brian. He would just have to be patient. 

"Do tell," Emmett said, practically bouncing out of his seat as he clapped his hands together.

"I can't," Justin said as he frowned. Everyone knew about Brian's illness, but few knew the toll it had taken on his body. Ted had been sworn to secrecy about Brian's inability to work as he was used to, but no one except Justin knew about the other side effects. 

"Well, okay. Just don't let Scrooge spoil your Christmas."

"I won't. Just having him here to grouch is a blessing in itself."

**Christmas Eve**

Brian loaded all of Gus's presents in the 'Vette. 

"Justin, you about ready? Linds wanted us to be there about 7:00 and we needed to leave fifteen minutes ago," Brian yelled despite Justin only being in the bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Justin said as he carried a few small packages out of the bedroom.

"What are those?"

"Presents for Linds and Gus. I bought them a little something."

"There's enough here for both of them. You didn't have to spend your money."

"Brian, those are from you and these are my presents."

"Whatever. I hate this fucking holiday and can't wait to hit Babylon."

"I like Christmas."

"Of course you do. Everybody is nice and sickly sweet and they feed you. If I never hear a fucking Christmas song again, I could die happy. I'm so tired of the all the fake smiles and having to buy a gift for every asshole you know. 

Justin didn't want to argue with Brian. He was happy that Brian was at least participating in the holiday events. Justin got in the car, placing his few packages on top of the large pile that was already in the back seat. Justin turned on the radio and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas came on."

"Turn that shit off. Christ." 

Justin shut the music off and looked out at the snow covered lawns. He understood Brian's dislike of Christmas, but wished his lover felt differently. It wasn't the first time he silently cursed Jack and Joan for the way they treated Brian. He often wondered what Brian would have been like if he'd had loving parents, but then he would remember that Brian wouldn't be the Brian he knew if that had been the case.

The snow stopped shortly before they arrived at the women's home. It was decorated with only a wreath on the door, but Justin knew the inside would be beautiful. Lindsay grew up in the "country club set" like he did and decorating your home for Christmas was an obligation. Sometimes he felt like it was a contest to see whose home resembled a layout in Architectural Digest. He remembered his mother adding decorations to every area of the house, but it was always tasteful. She loved nutcrackers and every room seemed to have one in it. He smiled at the memory.

Flashback

"Mom, can I play with this one. He's only wood and I won't break him," the six year old Justin asked as he spied the nutcracker on the mantle.

"No, you may not play with him. He is very expensive and it's just for decoration," said his mom. "Why don't you play with your soldiers?"

"I don't like soldiers. I'd rather play with the nutcracker. He was so good in the dance last week. I want to be just like him when I grow up."

"I see. Well, you can't play with him. I'll put on the DVD of The Nutcracker and you can watch him again. How about that?"

"Yeah," said the little boy as he sat down to watch the beautiful ballet again.

End flashback

Justin realized they had arrived at the Lindsay and Mel's home. The snow on the ground made everything seem peaceful. He wished he had a sketch pad to capture the picture. 

Justin helped Brian carry all the presents from the car and they rang the bell. 

Gus opened the door as soon as he heard the car in the driveway. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he eyed all the brightly colored packages his Dada and Justin were carrying from the car. "Dada, Dada. Are those all for me?" Gus asked as he took some of the smaller packages from Justin's pile.

"Not all of them, Sonny Boy. A few are for your mom."

"Are they from Santa?"

"No. These are from me. Santa comes tomorrow when you wake up."

"Momma said he'd be coming. I can't wait. I asked him for a train, and a bike and a teddy bear and crayons and…."

"Slow down, Sonny boy. Let's open these and then tomorrow you can see what Santa brings you." 

"Gus, sit down so you can open your presents," Lindsay said as she eyed the huge pile of wrapped gifts that Brian had brought.

Brian handed Gus a large box and Gus tore the wrapping paper in seconds. Inside was a set of giant blocks.

"Wow. This is great, Dada. What's in the green box?"

"This one's from Justin."

"Justin, you didn't need to get Gus anything," Lindsay said as she passed him a plate of cookies. 

He took one, biting into the sweet concoction. "These are good, Linds. My mom used to spend days making cookies and Molly and I would eat most of them before Christmas."

"I think you probably ate more than Molly, seeing how you are always hungry," Brian smiled as he took one of the cookies off Justin's plate. 

Justin didn't bother batting his hand away, choosing to ignore Brian's habit of stealing Justin's food. 

"Gus is special, Linds. I wanted to get him a little something."

"Gus, what do you say to Justin?"

"Thank you." He tore the wrapping paper as fast as he could.

"A dump truck!" He rolled the dump truck around the floor for a few moments making "vroom" noises. Returning to his Mom, Dada and Justin he was given another gift. 

"Here's the next one, Sonny boy."

Tearing off the wrapping paper, he opened the box. "A phone."

"Your own phone. Now you can push this button and talk to me whenever you want.

"Do you think that's wise, Brian? He's only four and a half."

"I just want my Sonny boy to always know I'm going to be there for him." Turning towards Gus, he said, "Now Sonny boy, you can call anytime."

"Okay, Dada. Can I try it now?"

"Sure."

 

Gus pushed the button and Brian's phone rang.

"Hello Sonny boy," Brian answered.

"How did you know it was me?" Gus asked with a giggle.

"See these letters, here," Brian pointed to the display. "It says who is calling. Since you're calling, it says Gus.

"Wow. Can I call anyone else?"

"Right now, the only one you can call is me. When you get older, maybe your moms will put more numbers in your phone."

"Okay. Thanks Dada." Gus hugged him tightly before sitting back down, waiting to open the remaining presents in the colorful pile in front of him.

Gus made quick work of the rest of them, ripping the paper and ohhing and ahhing over each one. 

Surrounded by mounds of paper, boxes of toys and his new dump truck, Gus looked at Brian, asking hopefully, "Dada, does Christmas come every year?"

"Yeah."

"Goody. I like all the toys. I wish it was Christmas every day."

"Now Gus, don't be greedy. Remember we talked about that. Some boys and girls don't get anything for Christmas."

"But I have Dada and he'll always buy me lots of toys. Right Dada?"

"Right Sonny Boy."

"Brian, don't encourage him."

"Linds, a few toys won't hurt him."

"I'm not arguing on Christmas. I've got cookies and eggnog. Why don't you stay and play with Gus?"

"Busy. Busy. Justin and I have plans. Come on Sunshine."

Justin bent down to Gus's level. "Merry Christmas, Gus. Hope Santa brings you everything you want." He gave the little boy a big hug.

Standing up he walked to Lindsay and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Linds." 

"Merry Christmas, Justin. Are you going to Deb's tomorrow?"

"Don't know?" Brian answered.

"She'll want you there," Lindsay said.

"Yeah well, you can't always get what you want."

"Brian. Think about it."

Brian rolled his eyes in response and then looped his arm around Justin's neck, guiding him out the door.

_______

They got in the car and Brian drove to Babylon. Brian checked their coats and went directly to the bar, ordering a Beam for both of them. Swallowing the liquid, he felt its familiar burn and ordered a second one before Justin even finished his first. 

"Brian, I'm gonna dance. Coming?"

"You go ahead."

Justin went out on the dance floor, moving to the thumpa thumpa of the music. Several guys quickly moved in to dance with him. Getting hot, he peeled his shirt off, tucking it into his waistband. A well built brunette moved closer to Justin. Justin smiled, and the man danced up to Justin, putting his hands on Justin's sweaty torso, and running his hands up and down the slick surface. They continued to dance and the brunette leaned closer into Justin whispering into his ear. Justin glanced over at Brian standing at the bar. He lifted his glass, slightly tipping his head. Justin smiled at the trick and they walked toward the back room.

Brian finished his fourth shot of Beam while Justin danced. He watched men surround Justin, vying for the opportunity to dance with the beautiful blonde. He remembered the feel of Justin's fine ass in his hands as he pulled it apart so he could fuck him. Sliding into Justin's hole was like coming home. The way that boy bottomed was like nothing anyone else could replicate. Smiling as he felt the familiar tingling in his body, he stalked off, following in the path Justin had used only moments before. 

Brian noticed a familiar face as he made his way down the dark corridor. "Hey,Todd. How's it going?" 

"Fine," the man said as he moved his body in time with the trick.

Brian casually looked at the couples in the back room, searching for a familiar blond head. He eyed them in a far corner just as the Brunette unbuttoned Justin's pants. Brian watched the two of them for a few moments. It was fucking hot. He enjoyed watching Justin, watching him enjoy every lick, suck and fondle. The man was placing open mouth kisses along the length of Justin's cock, and Justin leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, just enjoying the sensations. Brian walked over to stand next to Justin, and kissed him, plundering Justin's tongue with his own. 

Justin moaned and Brian felt his cock harden further. Justin's little noises were like a puppet string on his cock. He moaned and it automatically lifted higher. Brian took Justin's hand, placing it on his crotch. Justin fondled the hard cock, continuing to meet Brian's tongue with his own.

His eyes suddenly flew open as his Brian registered that he was kissing Brian and that he had quite an impressive erection. Placing his hands on the brunette's head, he gently pushed him away. 

"Some other time," Justin said.

The man recognized Brian, the stud of Liberty Avenue and accepted graciously, "Your loss," the man said as he stood up returning to the dance floor.

Justin turned toward Brian, kissing him, exploring his mouth with every lick of his tongue. His hands returned to the hard cock, stroking it through the denim cloth of Brian's pants. 

"It's easier if you undo the buttons," Brian said.

Justin smiled as he quickly undid Brian's belt, pulling his pants and underwear down.

Brian's nine and a half inch cock stood at attention, saluting Justin.

Justin bent down, kissing Brian's chest as he sought his prize. Inhaling the familiar scent of his lover, Justin licked and sucked Brian's cock. He began to play with the scrotum, but Brian hissed.

"Sorry."

"Sorry's bullshit. Just be careful."

Justin continued his blow job, licking, sucking and nipping at the familiar flesh. Brian placed his hands on Justin's head savoring the familiar sensations. He thought the doctors were wrong and that he would never again feel Justin's lips on his cock, worshipping the hard rod. It had been almost six months since they had fucked and he was happy to see his body responding, not missing a beat. He recognized the tell- tall signs of his impending release, silently cursing his body's eagerness. He wanted to savor this moment, but knew his body wouldn't cooperate. After a few more minutes, Brian pulled Justin up, kissing him and then turning him to the wall. 

Brian fished out the lube and condom from his pocket. He still carried the necessities, even though it had been months since he used them. He lubed Justin hole, slowly placing his sheathed cock in the tight opening. 

"Now," said Justin as he adjusted to the intrusion. 

Brian moved in and out of Justin, relishing every thrust. Grabbing Justin's cock with his hand, he matched his strokes to the thrusts of his cock. Feeling Justin's balls tightening, he increased his pace as Justin pushed back into him. Justin shot his come on Brian's fingers just as Brian shot his load into the condom. Brian kissed Justin on the back of his shoulder, and then reached down to pull out. He wrapped the condom, tossing it in the nearby trash can. He zipped up and then watched Justin do the same. 

"Merry Christmas, Brian," Justin said as he gave Brian one of his famous 'Sunshine smiles'.

"You know, there might be something to this Christmas thing. Why don't we go back to the Loft and celebrate in private."

Justin kissed Brian, pushing his tongue into his lover's warm mouth. Brian took that as a yes and ushered them toward the front, picking up their coats on the way out the door. 

The next six days were spent in the loft continuing their celebration. Brian and Justin spent the majority of the time fucking, occasionally stopping for snacks and naps. 

"So are we going to Babylon for New Years?" Justin asked as he stretched in the chair. 

"Of course. I have a lot of fucking to make up for. The stud of Liberty Avenue is back." Brian said as he eyed the smooth expanse of pale skin where Justin's shirt rode up.

"You certainly are and I'm the lucky one that gets to go home with you."

"What are you planning to wear? Maybe a little shopping is in order. I think you need a new outfit. In fact, I know you do," Brian teased Justin, knowing his dislike of shopping.

"Sure. We will be the hottest men at Babylon," Justin said as he walked over to Brian and kissed him.

Brian pulled Justin down toward him until he fell on the couch landing on top of Brian's chest. Brian took advantage of Justin's surprise by kissing him hard on the lips and slipping his hands under his shirt. 

"We are the hottest men anywhere we go, Sunshine. Don't forget it. Now let's start the New Year early and see if we can make some fireworks of our own.

Justin started stripping as he walked toward the bed. "Yes, let's start the celebration early. I always was a fan of fireworks."

The end

 


End file.
